Wynter Swan's Twilight
by Aerblack
Summary: Wynter Swan is the distant cousin of Bella Swan. Wynter is running from a tracker and finally decides she will be safe in Forks for a while. She meets new people and makes a new best friend.


High School, another two to four years here before I have to relocate…again. My name is Wynter Nycole Swan, distant cousin of Isabella Swan. Of course, she doesn't know I exist, or at least, not yet anyway… I am human, by the way. But, I'm running from a tracker whose name is James. So I moved to Forks, Washington in hopes of evading his chances of killing me for a while longer. I've enrolled in Forks High School, a small, tiny, little school.

"Hi, I'm Wynter Swan, the new student." I smiled timidly at the gray-haired receptionist. She smiled in a way your grandmother smiles when your being innocent and pulled out my transcript, schedule, and map of the school campus. "Here you are dear. If you can just get all your teachers to sign this for me and bring it back at the end of the school day it would be greatly appreciated." I nodded my head and walked out the office door into the hustle and bustle of the crowd and brightly light hallway. I looked down at my new schedule and saw that I have English first hour. I sighed and headed in the right direction, I hope, to the English building.

I walked into the classroom and every head swiveled my way and the talking ceased all at once. I blushed at the sudden interest in my appearance. I waltzed over to the teacher's desk and cleared my throat lightly to get his attention. "Ah yes, the new student. Miss Wynter Swan. Here's your book and I'll sign this and you can make your way to the available sit next to Miss Swan and Mister Newton." He grunted out as he shoved the huge book my way and signed my paper with the worst chicken scratch I've ever seen in all my short seventeen years.

I made my way over to the empty seat; well aware of all the stares I was accumulating as I went on my merry way. I dumped my things on my desk and sat down. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan. I couldn't help noticing we have the same last name; are you related to a Charlie or Renee by chance?" She whispered as Mr. Varner lectured about the Shakespearian age, which I had already studied. I nodded my head slightly to indicate that I did. I would have answered verbally if Mr. Varner hadn't decided at that precise moment to turn around and rant to a group of girls a few rows away for 'jibber jabbering in his class'.

It was lunch now and so far Bella and I had all the same classes and had the same classes after lunch too. "I can't believe we are cousins! This is so amazing! I can't wait to tell Edward. You remember him? I mentioned him once." She said enthusiastically as we enter the smelly, stuffy cafeteria. I wrinkled my nose and looked at her. She grimaced. "You get used to it. Oh, there they are!" She grabbed my hand and dragged me towards a table positioned by the windows. She let go of my hand when we got in earshot and sprinted toward the boy I guessed was her boyfriend, Edward. I shook my head at their show of undying love towards each other.

I stopped behind a vacant seat and stood there awkwardly until a pixie-looking girl hopped up and hugged me suddenly. I stiffened, not because of the coldness of her skin, but because I wasn't used to any kind of physical contact with anyone. She let go off me immediately and took a step back. I smiled apologetically at her and blushed. She giggled and said, "So you must be the new student Wynter Swan." I nodded, but didn't speak. I didn't want to just because her voice sounded like bells and mine would sound horrible compared to hers. I went to say hello, but that didn't happen.

"I know what you all are. But, don't worry I won't say anything. You should know that I'm being tracked by a tracker so you probably won't want to be my friend." I blurted out rudely. They stared at me for a moment before the buff looking one busted out laughing and pulled the chair out next to him out for me to sit. "I like you! Bella, it took you forever to tell Edward you knew and she just blurts it out! Amazi-." He stopped short and looked at me and started to move toward me before Jasper snatched me up and Edward had pulled Emmett back. I stared horrorstruck at Emmett before running out the double doors to the outside patio.

It's been three months since the incident and now I'm living with Uncle Charlie and Bella. It was lovely living with them and the best part was I haven't seen hide or tail of James! I had third hour Biology with Emmett. Lucky I was able to talk Bella into switching seats with Emmett so I wouldn't have to sit by him. We were in Biology 'watching' a video on Animal Behaviors. "Wynter." Bella hissed at me. I turned my head in her direction and gave a quizzically look. "You need to look passed Emmett's lapse! I explained it to you. It was the same way Edward reacted when he was first hit with my scent. Emmett didn't fight Edward though when he was holding him though did he." I turned away from her and just watched the video.

I went through the rest of the day ignoring Bella and the Cullens. I know it's rude, but they just don't understand that I have been through some traumatic experiences involving vampires already and I just can't 'look over' what happened three months ago. There's another difference between me and Bella and our situations. Bella loved Edward and he loved her. I'm scared of Emmett and he knows. There is nothing romantic between us. If there were it would be a whole other story.

I had just walked through the door at Uncle Charlie's house when Bella was explaining to Charlie that she really liked Edward and she wanted him to be nice. Just then there was a knock on the door and Bella let Edward in. Uncle Charlie and Edward were conversing for a minute before Bella mentioned they need to go to play some baseball with his family. Edward was about to turn around when he spoke to Charlie, "Also, Charlie, my family was wondering if it would be alright if Wynter came along? My sister Alice really enjoys having her company too." Uncle Charlie simply nodded and smiled at me before he ushered us all out of the house.

I grudgingly walked over to the monstrous Jeep and climb into the back. During the ride Edward and Bella tried to converse with me, but I was off in my own little world. _How could they do this? Do they not understand that I'm not comfortable around Emmett yet? I guess I'll just have to suck it up and make sure that I am polite to everyone, even Emmett._

We arrived to the makeshift field and we climbed out of the Jeep. Well, Edward and I climbed out while Bella clambered out and fell in a mud puddle. I stifled my giggles as best I could before I put out a hand to help her up. She let me help her and grimaced when she noticed all of the mud on her pants. She wiped it all off and then we made our way towards Edward's family. I noticed there was an extra pair here. _It must be their parents._ I trailed behind a little as everyone hugged Bella and they started to make small talk. The mother figure of the bunch noticed I was keeping my distance and she gave me a comforting smile before making her way towards me.

"You must be Bella's cousin Wynter. She has told us so much about you." "It's nice to meet you too Mrs. Cullen. I'm afraid I can't say the same about you though. All that seems to come out of Bella's mouth these days is Edward and the incident that I'm sure you and your husband were informed of." I said sheepishly. She gave me a small, timid smile. "Yes, we were informed, but please don't hold it against him. He is very sweet and gently when it comes to people, especially woman. He had experienced that only once before you, but that was when he was still a newborn and his control wasn't what it is today. Oh, and please, call me Esme and my husband Carlisle." I nodded. "I don't hold it against him, I don't think I could even if I wanted to. It's just hard for me to not react the way I have because of some traumatic experiences I've had with vampires. I think it would be easier for me to over look if we were romantically involved, like Bella and Edward, but I believe that love comes with time not a mere second. I don't believe in love at first sight, but that's just me. I am willing to forgive and forget as long as he is and if he would like to be friends I would be grateful." I noticed that as we were talking we slowly made it to the rest of the family.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett's father figure." I shook his hand. "Nice to meet you sir. I'm Wynter. Bella's cousin." "Please don't be formal there is no need for it. We are all family here." I smiled widely at him. I turned around to greet the others; saving Emmett for last. I walked up to him and gave him a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry for reacting the way I did. It just triggered some experiences from my past to flashback and I was scared to be honest." I said lowly as I hung my head. I felt him put his finger under my chin and lift my head up. "It's okay, I understand completely. Can we be friends though?" I smiled widely and hugged him while nodding my head.

"Okay so how are Bella and I supposed to play baseball with you guys if we aren't vampires?" I questioned. They all laughed and I raised an eyebrow at Emmett. "_We_ are going to play baseball and _you two_ are going to watch and play ref." Emmett said ruffling my hair. I glared at him and smacked his hand away. I sighed and walked over to Bella. "Do you wanna ref or me?" "How about we take turns. I'll ref this inning and you can ref the next and we will switched each inning." I nodded and took a seat on a near by boulder.

As the game was playing I noticed Alice get this far off look on her face. I stepped out from behind the plate and ran with everyone else to the mound. "They're coming. They must have heard us playing." She said. I opened my mouth to ask, but everyone turned to the tree line. I went to go to Bella's side when Emmett grabbed my hand and pulled me slightly behind him. I looked at his face and he made eye connect with me and bent down to whisper in my ear, "Stay with me the whole time. Don't step out from behind me okay?" I nodded my head and watched as a group of three approached us. I noticed out of the three James, the tracker who was after me. I tensed and stepped closer to Emmett's side.

"What do we have here? Looks like our little game has come to an end, huh pet?" James said coming to where Emmett and I were standing. Emmett growled and pushed we further behind him with the rest of his family forming a protective huddle around Bella and me. "Oh ho, I see you have found another vampire to try and protect you. You just made this game all the more interesting. I'll give you 'til sundown to make a run for it with your vampire and then I'll hunt you down and make you watch as I kill him and then I'll torture you slowly. Until sundown my pet." James said as he began to back away from us. Once I couldn't see him anymore I broke through the Cullens circle and ran through the forest, the way we had come to the field. I could hear someone following me and knew it was James. I pushed myself harder even though I knew I wouldn't be able to out run him.

I felt the impact before I felt the pain. I had been rammed into a tree, effectively breaking a few ribs. I felt the pressure of my attacker release and I fell down because of the pain. I heard his animalistic laughter before I saw him stalk towards me. I slowly made my way to my feet using the tree as a brace. I sucked in a lung full of air even though it hurt and stood up straight. I looked into his cold, black eyes and let a smirk play on my lips and I saw the Cullens moving through the treetops above. He bared his teeth at me and growled before pouncing on me. I didn't scream because his attack never came.

I watched as Emmett fought him until I felt someone grab me by my throat and bring me to them. Everyone stopped what they had been doing and turned to see that James' mate had me. I remained calm because if I were to freak out no one would be able to think straight and someone would get hurt. "Let her go or I'll kill him." Emmett said with malicious in hid voice. Her tinkling laughter rung out into the forest and she tightened her hand around my throat. Emmett growled when he saw the added pressure. It was getting harder and harder to breath so I closed my eyes and let my body go limp in hopes that her gripped would loosen. It did, but I didn't make a single move to get away. I listened to everyone give a furious growl and snarl. I heard the snap of someone being hurt, but I refused to move.

_Edward if you can hear me above everything, I'm okay. I was just hoping that if I went limp and all that she would loosen her grip so I could breathe and it worked. I'll make my escape in a few more min-"_ but I didn't get to finish my thought because all of the sudden I was thrown to the side and I heard James' mate attacking in rage. I sat up in time to see the Cullens throwing James and his mate into a fire. I watched as they burned. Emmett turned around then and saw I was okay and smiled big before running to me and scooping me up in his arms. I laughed and hugged him back. I looked at everyone's smiling face before I noticed that Bella was not there.

"Where's Bella?" I asked as Emmett set me down. I heard rustling come from behind a few thickets a little ways away when I saw Bella come out and run to me. I ran to meet her halfway and we hugged each other with tears in our eyes. "I thought I was gonna lose my cousin before I even got to have you around for a while!" She exclaimed while I cried onto her shoulder. I looked up and gave her a watery smile, which she returned with her own.

It was now the end of the school year and I was helping Bella get ready for prom. "I still think you should come. Emmett will be there and Alice bought you that pretty dress. You let it go to waste, besides out of the two of us your more likely to go than I am." I shook my head at her as I finished the last curl just in time to here Charlie talking to Edward downstairs. I smiled at Bella through the mirror. "Maybe your right, maybe your not, but you look gorgeous tonight and I want you to focus on your boyfriend and not worry about me for once okay?" she nodded and stood up. I made my way downstairs while she put her shoes on before coming downstairs.

"Hey Eddie! I can't wait for you to see Bella. She looks gorgeous." "She always looks gorgeous." He told me. I giggled. "You're not going to go to prom Wyn?" Uncle Charlie asked when he noticed my basketball shorts and tank top. I shook my head. "No, I figured I'd sit this one out." I replied nonchalantly. Uncle Charlie was about to say something when Bella started making her way downstairs. Both men got up and waited for her at the bottom. I giggled when I saw Edward blanch just a tad. He shot me a sideways look as if to say 'don't you say a word'. _Make sure she has a good time Edward okay. Make sure she doesn't worry about me either._ I asked him. I saw him give a slight nod that only I noticed.

I watched them drive away before I sighed and headed upstairs to Bella and mine room. I closed the door with a soft click, turned on my stereo to hear _Brokenhearted by Karmin_ come on, and I started to sing along. I was so into the song I didn't hear Charlie call my name. I heard my door open and I turned to see Emmett in his tux for prom. I turned to volume and smiled at him before making my way to him and hugging him.

"What are you doing here? You're gonna be late for prom!" I exclaimed. "I know that Alice bought you a dress and I was wondering if you wanted to go. The whole family's gonna be there. Besides I can't leave my best friend at home and go party without her." I smiled. "Do I really have to go? I don't mind sitting this one out besides you graduate next year." I said. He just gave a look saying 'your going' before he walked out of my room and shutting my door. I sighed and made my way to my closet, where I pulled out my dress, I got dressed, then started on my hair and make up.

I made my way downstairs 15 minutes later. I was met with the flash of the camera when I got to the bottom of the stairs. I saw

Uncle Charlie with a camera in his hand with a cheesy grin on his face. I shook my head and stuck my tongue out at him. I was met with another flash. I looked at Emmett, "You ready?" He nodded and opened the door for me. "Wait I want a picture of you and your date!" My uncle screamed. I blushed. "Uncle Charlie Emmett isn't my date. He's my best friend." He shrugged and made us stand together before he flashed the camera. As we were leaving Emmett grabbed my hand and wrapped it around his arm. I saw another flash and knew he had taken yet another picture.

We were at prom now and I was having fun. We were all sitting at a table talking when _Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt _came on. "I love this song!" I exclaimed. Emmett grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor. I smiled and wrapped my hands around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head on his chest and closed my eyes as we made slow circles. I saw a flash of light explode through my closed lids and I snapped them open to see Alice had taken a picture of us. I rolled my eyes and relaxed again.

We were just into the second verse when I felt Emmett put his finger under my chin. I looked up at him and saw all this love in his eyes as he began to lean down towards me. My breathing speed up and he smirked a little before his lips finally met mine. He was so gentle with me I didn't know he was kissing me until he added a little more pressure. I started to kiss him back as I fisted his hair in my hands. He moved one of his hands to my cheek and caressed it as he kissed me. I saw another flash, but I didn't want to pull away. I finally had to pull away when I need the air.

"Emmett." I breathed as I looked into his eyes with my forehead pressed against his. He just smiled at me and kissed me gently one more time before turning to Alice. "I want a copy of that last picture you just took." She giggled and I blushed. I looked to Bella and she sat by Edward with a smirk on her lips. I stuck my tongue out at her. She just laughed and got up to hug me.

We were all sitting down now until Alice squealed with delight. "What now Alice?" I questioned. "The next song Bella, you, and I are going to dance together." "But why?" Bella whined. I giggled and snuggled closer to Emmett. He tightened his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and stole a kiss before going back to listening to Bella and Alice bicker.

When the next song came on I noticed it was _No Hands by Waka Flocka Flame ft. Roscoe Dash & Wale._ "Really Alice? You want to dance to this?" I asked skeptically. She only smirked and grabbed my hand and Bella's. I grabbed this guy's hat as we went by. I sang along with the song as we danced. I had no clue Alice or Bella could dance to this song. I could feel everyone's eyes on us as we danced. They started to form a circle around us, so we started to take turns dancing. Whenever the chorus came on we danced together though in sync.

I could feel Emmett watching me. I walked up to him and kissed his cheek before joining Alice and Bella again. When the rap came on we stopped dancing and I rapped that part with Alice and Bella backing me up. We resumed dancing. Once the song end we all laughed and walked over to our guys. I smiled sheepishly at Emmett as I approached. Bella was beet red next to Edward and Alice was laughing at Jasper's expression.

"What was that? I'm sure I speak for Edward and Jasper when I say you girls looked hot out there." I giggled and walked over to Bella and Alice. "We were dancing." Bella said nonchalantly. I busted out laughing then.

_Last to Know by The Wanted_ came on and we dragged our respective dates to the dance floor. I wrapped my arms around Emmett's neck and stared into his eyes as he sang to me in a low voice. I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Bella and Edward twirl outside. I smiled and kissed Emmett and continued to listen to him sing to me. Tonight had turned out better than I thought it would.


End file.
